<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youtube and Avengers by BlxkeVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536000">Youtube and Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid'>BlxkeVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers AU, Depressed Colby Brock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Colby Brock, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Protective Brennen Taylor, Protective Elton Castee, Thanos snap, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple overnight video. Everything was going smoothly. Until Corey and Sam disappeared leaving Elton and Colby alone. They run back to the car and see that it's happening everywhere. </p>
<p>Half of the population was disappearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colby Brock &amp; Corey Scherer, Colby Brock &amp; Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Jake Webber/Tara Yummy, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youtube and Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm an Avengers fankid (enby gang what's up fam). Enjoy!<br/>-Blake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------<br/>COLBY<br/>------<br/>We were walking around the hospital. Sam was talking to the camera with Corey behind us. Elton and I were just walking around, making sure we were safe. All of a sudden I heard the camera drop but didn't hear Sam or Corey anymore. We turned around to see the camera on the ground, in front of two piles of ash. </p>
<p>"What the hell!?" Elton said. "Sam!? Corey!?" he called out. </p>
<p>I picked up the camera, "Sam! Corey! This isn't funny!" I yelled out.</p>
<p>I looked back at the footage that they had recorded. Corey turned into ash, and before Sam could react he did as well. I showed Elton and we went over to the pile of ashes, "That's them," he said quietly. "We need to go! Now!" he said and I nodded. </p>
<p>We took off outside of the abandoned hospital, through the forest, and to the car. We got in and locked the doors. My phone started ringing, it was Tara, "Hello?" I said. </p>
<p>"Oh thank god you answered," she said. "I-I can't get a hold of Jake. I got to the mansion a couple of minutes ago and he isn't answering the door. I went on twitter while waiting and the world started going crazy! People were turning into ash."</p>
<p>My eyes widened, "Corey and Sam turned into ash not even five minutes ago," I said, "Look there's a key hidden on the side of the house. It under a pot," I explained. "We'll be there in like forty minutes alright? Call Kat and Devyn."</p>
<p>"O-Okay," she said and hung up. </p>
<p>I looked at Elton, "I think Jake was turned to ash like Sam and Corey," I said. "Tara said he isn't answering the door and apparently this is happening all over the world."</p>
<p>He sped off towards the house. A forty-minute drive was knocked down to a 25-minute drive somehow. We walked inside and Tara came around the corner with Devyn, "H-He's gone," Tara said, "I went up to his room and there was just a pile of ash on his bed," she said, tears streaming down her face. </p>
<p>I brought her into a hug, "W-Where's Sam and Corey?" Devyn asked. "Please tell me she was lying."</p>
<p>Elton looked at her, "I'm sorry Devyn," he said. </p>
<p>"Did you manage to reach Kat?" I asked. Devyn shook her head, "Fuck," I said and then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Kat was standing there, breathing heavily as if she ran here. Without saying anything I just took her into a hug, "I'm sorry Kat," I said and she hugged me back. </p>
<p>She broke down in my arms and I just held her, "I don't understand what's happening," Elton said quietly. "People can't just turn to ash." His eyes widened, "What about Aaron?"</p>
<p>Devyn shook her head, "I went to his room because I heard Buddy barking," she said and more tears came, "He's gone too."</p>
<p>My phone started ringing and Kat went over to Tara, "Hello?" I said.</p>
<p>"Oh thank god," Brennen said. "Dude remember the attack in New York?" he asked. "They're saying that caused this. That there was some huge fight in some place called Wakanda between the Avengers and some alien dude who managed wiped half of the population."</p>
<p>"Brennen, Sam's gone," I said and I heard him cuss, "Corey's gone, Aaron's gone, Jake's gone," I continued, "They're all gone."</p>
<p>"Okay breathe dude, I'm on my way to the house right now," he said. "Who are you with?"</p>
<p>"Elton, Tara, Devyn, and Kat," I said. </p>
<p>There was a loud horn, "Sorry, sorry," he said. "People are going insane out here. I'm five minutes away. Stay in the house, all of you. The roads are extremely dangerous right now."</p>
<p>"Okay," I said. "Please be careful."</p>
<p>"Always brother," he said and hung up. </p>
<p>"Brennen's on the way," I said and Elton nodded. "H-He said this was caused by some alien that the Avengers fought. He managed to wipe out half of the population."</p>
<p>"Go get cleaned up okay Colby?" he said. "We're covered in dirt and shit from the forest. It's gonna be okay. Girls why don't you go get some water, something to eat a little."</p>
<p>We all nodded and went our separate ways. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked out of my room. I saw Sam's door open and peeked in to see Kat laying there on his bed. I walked in, "It's going to be okay Kat," I said quietly. "They'll figure this out. They gotta figure this out."</p>
<p>She sat up slowly and looked at me, "Did he say anything before he, you know?" she asked and I shook my head. </p>
<p>"It caught us all off guard. He and Corey were recording behind us," I explained. "I don't think anyone felt any pain when they disappeared." She nodded slowly, "Let's go back downstairs with the others."</p>
<p>She got up and we headed downstairs. Everyone was all in the living room, then Brennen walked in, "I'm sorry it took so long. People were driving when they disappeared so there were some crashes," he explained. </p>
<p>I walked over and just hugged him. He hugged me back and Elton looked at us, "Reggie, Kevin, and Ariya are okay," he said. "I told Reggie about Jake."</p>
<p>----------------<br/>TWO YEARS LATER<br/>----------------<br/>Slowly but surely everyone was starting to get back on with their lives. Elton and I made a video explaining that Sam and Corey disappeared. Tara and Kat moved into the house. Kat slept in Sam's room, and Tara shared the bed with Devyn since she didn't want to mess with Jake's ashes. Kat was struggling a lot, I'd have to help her some days just to get out of bed. But she'd have to do the same for me. I'd make videos every now and again just to update everyone with how I was doing. I'd lie and say I was doing okay, but they all could see I wasn't. </p>
<p>Elton was trying to get everything back up and running with his business, but we could see he was struggling too. Brennen was basically living at the house. He'd only go home maybe once or twice a week, other than that he'd sleep on the couch. When Kat and I were both having extreme bad days at the same time, Devyn and Tara helped her and Brennen helped me. </p>
<p>As much as it sucked to admit, he'd come upstairs to a drunk me several times in the middle of the night. He's had to patch me up before on the bathroom floor. I was counted as one of the lucky ones because I still had all my blood-related family. But in reality, I wasn't at all. I lost so many friends and family in one blow. I could hear Brennen and Elton talking about me at night, about how they wanted me to get back on track. Kat was having less depressive episodes than me, less bad days. </p>
<p>I was laying on my bed when someone knocked on my door and it slowly opened, "Hey Colbs," Kat said. "Why don't you get dressed and we go out somewhere with Brennen?" she said. </p>
<p>"I really don't want too," I said quietly. </p>
<p>She sighed, "Please? You could really use the fresh air," she said. "And you probably didn't realize but it's your birthday."</p>
<p>I looked at my phone, the lock screen of Sam, Jake, and I staring back at me, "Okay," I said, knowing she wasn't going to take no as an answer, "I'll be downstairs soon."</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded. She walked out of my room and I forced myself up. My whole body felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep. I grabbed some jeans and a hoodie then got changed. I looked in my mirror and realized it was one of Sam's 3 am hoodies. I sighed, wanting to change but didn't have the energy. I made my hair presentable and headed downstairs. Kat called out saying they were in the kitchen. I walked in and they started singing happy birthday. </p>
<p>"Thanks guys," I said once they finished. </p>
<p>Devyn pulled out a present, "We all pitched in and got you this," she said and handed me a small box. </p>
<p>I opened it to reveal a map, "What is this?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I lied," Kat said. "Brennen's not coming to get us, his mom asked him to spend the day with her," she explained. "Just go to the address on top then follow the map okay?"</p>
<p>I nodded and headed out. I got into my car and started driving. LA was still so silent compared to what it used to be like. I played music to drown out the sound of the silence, it was bothering me. I pulled up to the address and realized it was a park full of trails. One that hadn't been open for long. I got out and headed to where the map was telling me to go. I walked for about 30 minutes before I came into a clearing. My eyes widened when I realized there was a bunch of fans waiting there for me. </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" I said. </p>
<p>Brennen walked over, "We planned this out fo you," Brennen said. "It was hella hard to hide this from you originally but then you deleted twitter which made it so much easier," he said with a laugh. "I and the fans decided to throw you a birthday party. You're 25 now dude!" he said with a smile. I went to go say something but he stopped me, "It's not going to be anything too crazy. We got a bunch of random games for everyone to play, some drinks for the people of age, think of it as a huge ass picnic."</p>
<p>I smiled and we walked over to everyone. For once in two years everything felt normal. The party went on for a few hours. I had a few drinks, Brennen stayed sober for some reason. It was almost midnight and everyone slowly started to leave. Soon it was just me and Brennen. We had a fire going so we just stayed. </p>
<p>"Thank you," I said then took a sip of the beer I had.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "No need to thank me," he said. "But tell me, Colby, how are you really doing?" he asked me. </p>
<p>I looked up at the stars, "It's really hard for me for some reason. Kat's been able to get better. She has her bad days sure, but she's gotten better since all of this started," I said. "Tara and Devyn are doing amazing."</p>
<p>"Colby do you believe in soulmates?" he asked me and I shrugged, "Well I think it's struck you so hard because in an odd way you two are soulmates," he said and I looked at him, "I know it's weird cause you guys are both straight and everything but the world works in mysterious ways you know?"</p>
<p>I nodded, "And it just sucks too because we left their ashes there. We left Corey and Sam alone in that hospital," I explained. "Elton says we should just leave them there just in case they come back and you know, don't get trapped in like a glass jar or something."</p>
<p>He laughed a little, "Yeah that makes sense," he said. </p>
<p>"I keep having this reoccurring dream that Sam's stuck in this red, dusty world. That he's scared and calling out for either Kat or me," I started explaining. "I try to reach him but I just can't. And sometimes I wonder if he's okay. If he is trapped out there somewhere."</p>
<p>He looked at me, "Personally I think everyone who was turned to ash is okay and found peace," he said. </p>
<p>I sat up fully, "Don't talk like their dead," I said and he looked at me, "They aren't dead. They're going to come back. We're going to get him, and Corey, and Jake, and Aaron, and everyone else back."</p>
<p>Brennen sighed, "Colby, I think it's time we accept that they're gone. I know you don't want too, hell I don't either. But if we're going to get through this and be able to live our lives we need to too," he explained. "And I know that fucking sucks to hear, but it's the truth."</p>
<p>Tears threatened to spill, "Everyone keeps telling me that but it's just so hard too. Sam was my best friend. Sam was my brother. And I didn't even fucking get to say goodbye to him," I said and the tears started falling.</p>
<p>He nodded slowly, "I understand," he said. "We'll be okay."</p>
<p>He took me into a hug as I broke down.</p>
<p>------------------<br/>THREE YEARS LATER<br/>------------------<br/>Five years had passed since everyone disappeared. The Avengers basically disappeared off the face of the Earth, working in the shadows. I was back to making videos on the regular with Brennen. I ended up making a video to Sam in a sense, thanking him for everything. For being there for me when I hit my lowest points, for starting the channel with me and taking that leap. </p>
<p>Kat and I checked in with each other on Saturday every week to make sure we were doing okay. Her music career had finally started to truly take off. Elton had started helping Tara make Jake's merch line a fully-fledged clothing line. Devyn became a makeup artist for weddings and major events. All of us would go to the hospital at least once a month to visit Sam and Corey. As morbid as it was we basically made it their gravesite. Kat and I had decided just in case they ever came back, we parked Sam's car where nobody could see it and left a note in front of their ashes telling them where it was. </p>
<p>Elton had asked where his car went and I told him. I could tell he was exhausted by me and Kat's constant saying that they'd come back even after five years, but I didn't care. Sometimes having that small sliver of hope kept me going. Brennen hadn't had to worry about finding me drunk and bleeding on the bathroom floor. The fans didn't have to worry about my well being constantly. </p>
<p>I was in the kitchen, "Hey Elton!" I said, "Do you happen to know where I sat the thing of extra batteries!?" I asked loudly, shutting another drawer. </p>
<p>I got no response but then I heard Tara scream and ran upstairs with Elton, "Tara!?" Elton called out. </p>
<p>We saw the door to Jake's room open and we walked in. Tara was hugging someone and my eyes widened when I realized it was a very disoriented Jake, "Oh my god," Elton said. </p>
<p>"Guys!?" Aaron called out and we ran out into the hall to see him walking out of his room. He looked dizzy, "What happened?" he asked when he saw us. </p>
<p>Devyn came out of her room with Kat, "Wait," she said. "That means-" Kat continued and she started crying. </p>
<p>My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked to see who it was calling, Sam's picture looking back at me. I answered it, "Hello?" I said, my voice shaky. </p>
<p>"Colby? What happened?" he asked, he sounded disorientated as well, "Where are you and Elton? Where is everyone?" Kat's crying got louder, "Why is she crying? Colby!"</p>
<p>Elton took the phone from me, "Sam it's Elton," he said. "Look you're car is there so you can make it back. There's a note telling you guys how to get it to it."</p>
<p>"O-Okay," he said and the call ended. </p>
<p>The door opened and closed, "Guys!" Brennen called out. He came upstairs, "Oh thank god it's happening everywhere."</p>
<p>Forty long minutes passed and the door opened. Kat, Devyn, and I ran downstairs and Devyn was basically picked up by Corey. Kat and I tackled Sam basically, "What the fuck happened?" Corey asked. </p>
<p>"The Avengers lost a huge battle with some alien named Thanos who wiped out half of the population," Brennen explained. "They must've found out a way to reverse it."</p>
<p>Jake and Tara came downstairs and we ended up in a huge ass group hug. A week passed and none of us really left each other's side in fear that we could disappear at any moment. I showed Sam and Corey the footage and they said now the weird feeling they had before they blacked out made sense. Soon the world learned that Iron Man and Black Widow had sacrificed themselves to return the world back to normal. I showed Sam the video I had made for him and he ended up crying. </p>
<p>I ended up telling Sam about the dream I kept having, "Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded. "Colby, that's what it was like. I was terrified."</p>
<p>My eyes widened, "Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded, "What the hell?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I could hear someone running, what if that was you?" he asked. "What if it wasn't just a dream. What if you were actually being brought to where I was."</p>
<p>"Brennen said that we could be soulmates, like not in a romantic way, but yeah," I said and he nodded slowly. "It makes me wonder if he was right."</p>
<p>He shrugged, "It wouldn't surprise me," he said and I looked at him, "Let's be real, we've always had an oddly strong connection to each other."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>